Daydream
Daydream is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Daydream is a blue galago who has an overactive imagination. He often daydreams, hence his name, or imagines things which distract him from doing important tasks. A lot goes on inside his mind, and the mood can change depending on what happens around him. Many people find him crazy while others are spooked out by him due to his large eyes. Because of his eyes, Daydream believes he can see into the future. He also sometimes says he has superpowers. As a recurring gag, whatever he imagines briefly appears in his eyes. One activity that Daydream enjoys is stargazing, as his eyes can help him see stars better than anyone else. He also enjoys watching action, thriller, and horror movies, all of which can make his imagination especially dangerous. Though on rare occasions, his imagination can be good, the best example being Meteor Rights. There is a rumor that says one can see what goes on inside Daydream's head (or at least go crazy) by looking into his eyes. Daydream's behavior is unpredictable and his imagination can lead to gruesome results for others and, to a lesser extent, himself. Episodes Starring Roles *Living Daymare *Horror-scope *Seeing Stars *Imaginary Fiend *Scared Sleepless *Can't See This *Beware the Moon *Nuts and Bolts *Meteor Rights *In Your Dreams Featuring Roles *Triple Dog Dare Ya *What my Daydream is Telling to Me *Nothing but Blue Skies *Me Goosta *The Scopey Funeral *Break a Leg *Celestial Lens *Ten Up and Move Out *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 Appearances *Cell Mates *Technical Difficulties Fates Deaths #Triple Dog Dare Ya: Killed by Pierre offscreen. #What my Daydream is Telling to Me: Killed by a lightsaber. #Horror-scope: Sliced by Ale. #Nothing but Blue Skies - Ran over by plane. #The Scopey Funeral - Blasted through the face by cannonball. #Break a Leg: Crushed by theater roof. #Scared Sleepless: Possibly falls to death (debatable). #Celestial Lens: Hit by firecracker sparks. #Nuts and Bolts: Eyes are melted. #Aussie Outback Fans, Part 1: Dies in plane crash (not seen). Additional #Technical Difficulties (game): Killed by obstacles or enemies if the player loses. Kill count *Toothy - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Gutsy - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Platypus Aliens - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Cuddles - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Jerky - 1 ("Me Goosta") *Mono - 1 ("Scared Sleepless") *Analogue and Digital - 1 ("Ten Up and Move Out") *Bushy - 1 ("Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1") *Others - 1+ (Several Pierre clones from "Triple Dog Dare Ya") Trivia *He is the first galago (or bushbaby) in HTF. *He is one of the few characters with larger eyes. *Unsurprisingly, Lumpy is one of the few characters who actually believes what Daydream says. *Like real galagos, Daydream has huge eyes. *He enjoys stargazing because his species are nocturnal, and because of his vision. He also has a crush on Celeste. *In Imaginary Fiend, it is revealed he has an imaginary friend named Mr. Stitchy. Gallery Category:Blue Characters Category:Primates Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions